El Abogado
by May Traumend
Summary: Al levantar la manta, Hermione se encontró con los pantalones de su marido desabrochados, sus calzoncillos levemente bajados, una erección que se bajaba y una chica rubia con los cabellos rizados debajo de sus piernas. Y así fue como Hermione Granger, aquel mismo día de lluvia y lanzándole ropa a su exmarido por el balcón, decidió que no volverían a ser una pareja nunca más.


-¡Hermione! –Exclamó Ronald Weasley desde la calle-. ¡Vamos, Hermione, deja de hacer eso!

-¡Ni lo sueñes! –exclamó una voz desde un balcón. Algunos vecinos se asomaban, curiosos, a presenciar la escena-. ¡No volverás a pisar mi casa, Weasley!

Todo había comenzado unos días atrás, cuando Hermione volvía a casa del trabajo en el restaurante. Al llegar a casa saludó a su marido y le preguntó como le había ido el día. Él contestó lo mejor que pudo, mientras ella, empapada por la lluvia que había caído de camino a casa, se agachaba en la mesa para poner su ropa junto al brasero, para que se calentara.

Pero al levantar la manta se encontró con los pantalones de su marido desabrochados, sus calzoncillos levemente bajados, una erección que se bajaba y una chica rubia con los cabellos rizados debajo de sus piernas.

Y así fue como Hermione Granger, aquel mismo día de lluvia y lanzándole ropa a su exmarido por el balcón, decidió que no volverían a ser una pareja nunca más.

-Deberías lanzarle una bolsa para que se lo llevara todo junto –sugirió Ginny, su amiga y excuñada, desde la cama mientras leía una revista-.

-¿Comodidades? –ironizó ella-. Ni hablar, que se la lleve mojada y sucia sobre sus hombros.

-Vamos, no seas tan dura con mi madre, al fin y al cabo es ella quien tendrá que lavar la ropa. Tendrán que enterrarle con algo limpio cuando ella lo descuartice –le comentó la pelirroja, tumbándose en la cama con la revista muggle en las manos-.

-Ya, pues veremos a ver si consigue hacerlo antes de que yo le mate –dijo Hermione, con fuego en sus ojos-. No sé como de una madre tan buena ha podido salir un… un "eso" –señaló al balcón, donde alguna ropa que había sido afortunada y no había caído hacia abajo colgaba de los barrotes-.

-Ya ves, en todas las familias hay una oveja negra –dijo Ginny sonriente-. Estaba cantado que las apariencias engañaban. Todos pensábamos que iba a ser Percy, y ahora viene Ron y… ¡Zas! –Exclamó, abriendo las manos en un intento de onomatopeyar una explosión-, no se si me explico.

-Te explicas a la perfección –dijo Hermione, sintiendo la ira arder en sus pulmones-. Te juro por Dios, Ginny, que como pille de nuevo a tu hermano o la fresca de turno que ha salido de debajo de mi mesa intentando volver a entrar en mi casa, ¡Arderá Troya! –gritó. Al fondo se oían los lastimeros quejidos y las excusas más disparatadas que había oído en su vida-. ¡Cállate, joder! ¿Quieres que grite a los cuatro vientos por qué te he echado de casa o aún tienes algún sentido del decoro? –le gritó Hermione entonces a Ron desde la ventana. El chico se calló al instante y ella aprovechó para volcar el cajón de los calzoncillos por la ventana, cayendo todos encima de Ron, que intentaba recoger sus pertenencias lo más rápido posible-.

-Demasiadas expresiones muggles para mi gusto: Troya, Dios… pero bueno, si quieres podemos planear un asesinato perfecto. Tu mejor amigo es el jefe de Aurores, ¿No? A lo mejor quiere cubrir nuestro asesinato después de que se entere de lo que te ha hecho Ron.

-¿Y desde cuando Harry ha pasado de ser tu novio a ser "mi mejor amigo"? –preguntó irónicamente Hermione. Ginny abrió la boca para protestar, pero su amiga fue más rápida-. Es igual, no me lo cuentes, no quiero saberlo.

Hermione ventiló un poco lo que quedaba de su traidor marido y lo arrojó por el balcón. Luego, y dando por concluida la sesión de "purificación ambiental", cerró las puertas de cristal de un sonoro portazo.

-Tengo que pensar, Ginny, necesito pensar. ¿Cómo se divorcia una en el mundo mágico?

-Bueno, si te casó un juez, te divorciarás contratando un abogado de leyes mágicas, ¿no? –Supuso la chica, comiéndose un chicle que había descubierto en la mesita de noche-. Puaj, que mala está esta chuchería.

-Es un chicle de nicotina de Ron, Ginny –dijo malhumorada-.

-Eso lo explica todo. Bien, debes hacer lo posible para que el imbécil de mi hermano sufra –le explicó, sentándose en la cama y mirando a su amiga, que aunque se hiciera la dura estaba claro que la situación, ahora mas calmada, la estaba empezando a superar-, pero tienes que ser lo suficientemente lista como para que no se note que le intentas hacer sufrir.

-No te sigo –le dijo Hermione-.

-En pocas palabras, búscate un abogado cabrón que le haga hasta el más mínimo corte a su presupuesto post-matrimonial. La casa es tuya, pero podrías quitarle el coche, podrías obligarle a pagar una cantidad desmesurada de dinero al mes como manutención, incluso podrías alegar daños y perjuicios por lo que has visto hoy. Tampoco es que dejes a mi madre con todo el marrón de vivir con un fracasado treintañero para el resto de sus días –explicó más detalladamente Ginny, apiadándose de su madre-, pero sí lo suficiente para que Ron se de por aludido de que es el gilipollas mas grande que ha parido madre y ha licenciado Hogwarts, y de paso hacerle un pequeño agujero a su cartera en tu beneficio. Por los daños psicológicos, ya sabes –dijo ella, sonriéndole con malicia-.

-¿Y quién podría ser ese abogado del que hablas? –Preguntó Hermione-. Bueno, podríamos mirar en las páginas amarillas, a ver si…

-Eso no sirve, Hermione, ellos son Muggles, ¿Cómo piensas explicarle a un muggle que quieres quedarte con su escoba voladora y su colección de libros de quiddich? –preguntó Ginny retóricamente-. Necesitas mandar una carta al Ministerio para que te envíen un pergamino con la lista de todos los abogados de divorcios que existen en el país y que sean enviados por el mismo departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

-Pero, ¿Cómo sabremos que es el abogado mas retorcido de todos? –Preguntó Hermione-.

°•.¸.•°¯°•.¸.•°¯°•.¸.•°¯°•.¸.•°¯°•.¸.•°

-¡Hermione! –exclamó una chica desde debajo de las escaleras-.

-Ya voy –dijo ella impaciente por el hueco de las escaleras-.

-Ha llegado una lechuza para ti, te he dejado el rollo en la mesa de la cocina. ¡Me voy al trabajo!

-¡Si, gracias, Gabrielle! –Exclamó de nuevo Hermione-.

Ya hacía una semana desde que echó a Ron de casa e invitó a una amiga suya de la casa Slytherin, que estaba pasando por apuros, a alquilarle una habitación en su casa, para ganar un dinero extra. La carta que envió al ministerio solicitando una lista de abogados fue mandada al mismo tiempo que mandó a Ron a dormir en la casa de su madre. Ginny había venido poco esos días, puesto que su madre pensó que sería maleducado por su parte, siendo su cuñada, apoyarla más a ella que a su hermano, a pesar de que se lo mereciese. Recibió una lechuza de la Señora Weasley (el pobre Errol debía haber volado durante horas) lamentando mucho todo lo ocurrido, pidiéndole perdón en nombre de Ron (aunque no literalmente) y esperando que aquello no dificultara su relación con la familia. Hermione escribió una carta agradeciéndole toda su atención y le prometió que iría a verlos como siempre, claro estaba que cuando Ron no estuviera en casa o se hubieran enfriado ya un poco las cosas.

Al terminar de colocarse su grueso jersey, Hermione bajó a la cocina, donde había dejado para ella un plato con dos tostadas, mermelada y un café que se estaba enfriando, y junto a ello la carta. Hermione quitó el lazo que ataba el pergamino, color morado (el color oficial del Ministerio de Magia) y leyó un poco la lista. Y cuando lo leyó, casi se atraganta con su café. Existían a penas siete abogados en todo el ministerio que se dedicaban a los Divorcios, y la lista era la siguiente:

 _Duncan, Spencer_

 _Ericsson, Jonathan_

 _Hänsen, Peter_

 _Wellstone, London_

 _Malfoy, Draco_

 _Smith, James_

 _Vance, Oliver_

Hermione releyó el nombre del quinto abogado, sin saber si emocionarse o deprimirse. ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué odiaba a los "comadrejas" desde que aprendió a decir esa palabra? Él sería un perfecto candidato a abogado carroñero, si no fuese por el pequeño pero importante detalle de que ella tampoco le caía bien. De hecho, siempre había sido la más despreciada de los tres amigos. Dudando de su respuesta, dobló el pergamino y sacó del cajón uno nuevo, en el que escribía a su amiga Ginny y a Gabrielle sobre quedar juntas a las cinco para tomar un té y hablar sobre qué debía ella hacer a continuación.

Suspirando, cogió su abrigo, su gorro y su bufanda y se encaminó a la puerta con la tostada aún en la boca de un mordisco y el café achicharrándose la mano. Fue andando hasta la puerta y de allí a la estación del Metro.

Al contrario de lo que se podría pensar, Hermione Granger no tenía un "trabajo mágico" propiamente dicho, sino que era la socia de una tienda esotérica en el centro de Londres, de donde sacaba un dinero mensual, y tenía su propio negocio a parte, una cafetería–restaurante, de la que era dueña y camarera jefe. Allí se dirigía Hermione, montando en el metro y bajando unas manzanas antes de llegar al Caldero Chorreante. En su establecimiento había dos compartimentos, uno reservado a los clientes muggles, que por lo general eran los dueños de los otros establecimientos allegados al suyo propio (el estanco, la papelería, la floristería…), la mayoría relacionados con la confección, y las atareadas señoras que descansaban de una tarde de compras por el centro de Londres. En lo que parecía la puerta de un armario de las escobas se hallaba realmente la entrada a la zona de los magos, con camareros aparte. Aquello fue un agradable cambio para la clientela del Caldero Chorreante, aunque claro estaba, no para Tom el tabernero, pero en él se servían tanto platos habituales de magos como de muggles. Ese día a Hermione le tocaba trabajar por la mañana, teniendo su tarde libre por completo, lo que le venía muy bien puesto que debía organizar su divorcio como debía hacerse.

–Oye, Gabrielle… ¿recuerdas a Draco Malfoy? –Le preguntó Hermione, apurando su café y mordiendo su croissant–.

–Alto, guapo, rubio, egocéntrico, malversador, repelente, presumido, pagado de sí mismo… creo que me suena de algo –confesó lacónicamente–. ¿Por qué?

Hermione suspiró intentando ordenar sus ideas.

–Ya sabes que quiero pedirle el divorcio a Ron, imagino –su amiga asintió con la cabeza impacientemente–. Para eso necesito un abogado que sea mago o bruja, porque no puedo utilizar un abogado muggle. El caso es –prosiguió– que el otro día pedí una solicitud informativa sobre los abogados de divorcio disponibles en el ministerio de magia. Y uno de ellos es Draco Malfoy.

–Ése hombre es un arma de doble filo, Hermione –la advirtió su amiga–. Sabes que puedes conseguir un buen acuerdo con él, pero también sabes que se burlará de tu divorcio y de que Ron te engañara.

–Dios, no me hables de Ron. Cada vez que pienso en esa pelambrera rubia entre sus piernas… –Hermione se puso roja de ira al pensar en aquello. Pidió bruscamente al camarero un vaso de agua y, cuando hubo bebido y respirado, continuó con su charla–. La cuestión es que creo firmemente que es justo pagar ese precio por ver a Ron perderlo todo en el divorcio.

–Espero que estés segura de lo que dices –comentó su amiga, atusándose el pelo–. Si es así deberías mandar una carta a toda prisa al ministerio confirmando que quieres tener una consulta con él lo antes posible.

–Será lo mejor… –suspiró Hermione–. Esperemos que no salga mi bolsillo mal parado tampoco.

°•.¸.•°¯°•.¸.•°¯°•.¸.•°¯°•.¸.•°¯°•.¸.•° 

Hermione paseaba por su salón, esperando. Ya pasaban cinco minutos de las cuatro, hora en la que el abogado había quedado en presentarse en su casa, y Hermione comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Ella vivía en un barrio de muggles, y no sabía si vendría en un coche del ministerio, en escoba, por la red flú o váyase a saber, pero lo que realmente preocupaba a la castaña era que no supiera actuar con discreción.

Ya pensaba que el chico no iba a acudir y que estaba perdiendo el tiempo cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba tres veces a la puerta con los nudillos. Ella casi corrió desde la cocina de su pequeño apartamento hasta la puerta, y miró por la mirilla.

Era él.

Abrió la puerta cautelosamente y por unos momentos el chico no supo más que sonreir socarronamente con la boca abierta de la impresión.

– ¡Hermione Granger! –exclamó–. ¡No me digas que es tu divorcio el que voy a llevar este mes!

–Pasa, Malfoy –le contestó secamente. El chico obedeció y se adentró al pequeño recibidor. Lo observó durante unos instantes mientras Hermione colgaba su abrigo en el perchero junto a la entrada–. Puedes caminar hasta el salón, es esa sala que está justo enfrente.

–Quién lo hubiera dicho –comentó, sonriente–.

Hermione ya había comenzado a preguntarse cuán beneficioso podría ser para ella ese abogado teniendo en cuenta la consideración de la misma por sus nervios y la habilidad tan acertada de él de destrozárselos por completo. Su superior mirada recorriendo sus muebles antiguos y su pequeño pero acogedor apartamento del centro no parecían tener un límite de sorpresa o regocijo, y aquello la molestaba muchísimo.

–Bien, Malfoy, siéntate. He preparado té.

–Yo no bebo té, pero gracias –rechazó–.

– ¿Puedo ofrecerte alguna otra cosa? Al fin y al cabo soy regente de una cafetería, así que no será difícil dar con algo que te satisfaga.

–Créeme, con desplumar a Weasley me doy completamente por satisfecho. Pero –añadió, cuando Hermione ya iba a tomar asiento– si tienes esa bebida muggle de color negro, que se sirve fría y tiene como burbujas…

– ¿Coca–cola? –Preguntó con cierto tono de incredulidad–.

–Exacto, eso es, por favor. Una Coca–cola, si tienes.

Hermione, muy sorprendida como poco, fue a la cocina en busca de un vaso de tubo y un par de hielos, cuando pudo escuchar un "con limón, por favor" proveniente de la pequeña sala. Ella gruñó por lo bajo y añadió una rodaja a su vaso, llevándoselo a la mesa. Entonces tomó asiento frente a él, que ya sacaba papeles y documentos de un maletín que llevaba consigo, y dio un sorbo a su té.

–Lo primero que debo saber es si tenéis firmado algún contrato prematrimonial que pueda anular las posibles peticiones que hagamos a su abogado –comenzó, directamente–.

–No he firmado más que un contrato nupcial de bienes equitativos.

–Un contrato inteligente –acordó él. Hermione observaba su forma de trabajar con ella tan natural que le parecía una tomadura de pelo. ¿Y dónde quedaban los reproches, los insultos y las desavenencias? –.

–Sí, aún más teniendo en cuenta que el piso está a mi nombre, que no tenemos coche y que absolutamente todo ha salido de mi bolsillo, excepto sus anteriores pertenencias.

–Entonces no entiendo por qué has elegido el abogado más caro de la lista que envió el ministerio –replicó. Se alisó un poco la túnica gris de trabajo y Hermione no pudo suprimir una sonrisa de sorna–.

Hermione dudó de si revelar la verdadera razón por la que esperaba que él, y no otra persona, llevara su divorcio a buen término, pero decidió que era mejor andar con la verdad por delante durante todo el proceso, por lo que le relató:

–He pillado a Ron con una chica en mi casa, mientras yo me esfuerzo por trabajar para mantenernos a los dos, y mientras buscábamos formar una familia –dijo resentida–. Y eso merece que le castigue económicamente, y además que el abogado que lo lleve a cabo seas tú es posiblemente lo peor que podría pasarle con respecto a este tema. Sin contar, claro está, lo mucho que a ti y a mí misma nos regocijará disfrutar de ese espectáculo tan lamentable.

–Vaya por Dios, una venganza pasional –acertó decir el rubio. La miró con sus ojos grises y una sonrisa mientras adecentaba sus papeles–. Nunca pensé que pudieras pensar como una Slytherin, Granger.

–Debe de ser Gabrielle, que me contagia sus ideas de color verde –se quejó–. Gabby es mi compañera de piso ahora que vivo sola, y es de Slytherin, pero no tenía donde quedarse y le he alquilado una habitación.

–Es una buena forma de demostrar que has podido valerte sin él todo este tiempo y que por tanto todo lo que viene de dicho esfuerzo es tuyo por derecho –concretó el chico, tomando más apuntes–. Aunque me sorprende aún más que hayas decidido contratarme para que Weasley salga mal parado, te lo confieso, Granger. Normalmente sería del revés y tú y él trataríais de hacerme quedar lo más mal posible. ¿Seguro que no es por eso por lo que me has contratado?

– ¿A ciento cincuenta galeones la consulta? Demasiado caro para poder disfrutarlo en condiciones –le contestó–.

Por un buen rato se quedaron callados, mientras él trabajaba en sus papeles y de vez en cuando le preguntaba sobre las propiedades que superaban los cinco mil galeones, o lo que era de Ron antes de ir a vivir con él. Hizo preguntas sobre el grado de disgusto o de daños psicológicos y personales, y luego no hubo más preguntas.

Cuando los hielos de su Coca–cola ya se habían derretido y Hermione comenzaba a impacientarse, el chico levantó la vista.

–Granger, ya no tengo nada más que hacer.

– ¿esto es todo?

–Bueno, no exactamente. Antes de reunirnos debo cartearme con el abogado de Weasley y si quieres también con el registro, para volver a cambiar tú apellido.

–Eso estaría bien. ¿A cuántos galeones me va a salir? –Preguntó, sonriendo con un poco de pesar–.

–Eso se incluye en los gastos de la demanda de divorcio. Calculo que deberá pasarte una pensión ridículamente alta hasta que te vuelvas a casar, si lo haces, y una indemnización de al menos cinco mil galeones.

Hermione pensó inmediatamente en la Señora Weasley.

– ¿Y qué ocurriría si él no tuviese ese dinero para pagarme?

–Si se declara insolvente, tendrá que abonar el total de su próxima nómina, salvo el 15% que dé a las personas que le acogen en caso de que sea necesario mantenerle, hasta que salde la deuda –dijo el chico–. Los Señores Weasley no tendrán que abonar ninguna parte de la deuda, y si así fuera sería incumplimiento de la demanda de divorcio, y podría cumplir condena.

–Que técnico que te has puesto –se burló ella–. Hasta casi pareces un verdadero abogado muggle, buscando los tres pies al gato.

–Bueno, uno hace lo que puede –sonrió, claramente halagado por aquel comentario clasista–. Te enviaré una lechuza con la siguiente cita conjunta, así que mantén el balcón abierto, a no ser que tu lechuza tenga la habilidad de colarse por la chimenea –bromeó–.

–Pues la tiene –se lamentó con una carcajada Hermione–.

°•.¸.•°¯°•.¸.•°¯°•.¸.•°¯°•.¸.•°¯°•.¸.•°

–Te lo prometo, Gabby, era todo muy extraño. Sólo se limitó a lo profesional, y no se dignó ni a molestarme siquiera –comentaba Hermione mientras apuraba su taza de té–. No entiendo que ha podido ocurrir, pero no me gusta.

–Ya, si los muggles lo dicen mucho, más vale malo conocido…

–…Que bueno por conocer –finalizó por ella Hermione–.

–Bueno, y ¿qué te ha prometido? –Preguntó interesada la chica–.

–Me ha dicho que conseguirá que me pague 5000 galeones de indemnización, y con un poco de suerte una pensión, cosa que veo poco probable puesto que yo soy la que trabaja de los dos.

– ¿Y… no te ha comentado nada más? –preguntó, sonriente–.

– ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?

–Está más que claro, Hermione. Si no se ha metido contigo ni ha sido grosero, solo hay una respuesta posible.

– ¿Qué se esté medicando demasiado?

– ¡Que quiere tener una aventura contigo! –Exclamó la morena, suspirando de emoción–.

–Cielo, creo que tú también te medicas demasiado –añadió entonces la chica del pelo rizado. La otra suspiró de nuevo, esa vez de desesperación–.

–Dime la última vez que Draco Malfoy olvidó que un Sangresucia es un Sangresucia. Con perdón –añadió, viendo como Hermione alzaba una ceja indignada–. Nunca, hasta que decidía que la Sangresucia en cuestión iba a ser para el huerto esa noche.

–Eso que dices es absurdo, yo no soy una simple hija de muggles del montón para él, yo era su peor pesadilla en el colegio. Académica y personalmente hablando.

–¿Acaso entonces sigues sin entenderlo? Ese tipo de enfrentamientos, que sea como fuera eran "juego limpio" –dijo ella, mirando a su amiga con interés– debió despertar algún tipo de interés en alguno de los dos, ¿No? Es decir, estuvisteis en una continua lucha por la dominación académica durante siete años. Codo con codo, pero el uno contra el otro.

–No seas ridícula, Gabrielle, él se limitaba a querer ser superior en todo, como todos los Slytherins. Con perdón –añadió con una sonrisa lacónica la Gryffindor mientras la chica la miraba con el ceño fruncido–. Además, estoy en pleno proceso de divorcio.

–Y sabe que vas a recibir dinero –dijo entonces Gabby–. Lo que quiere decir que sabe también que no vas a por el suyo.

–No creo que eso sea como tu dices, Gabby, pero de cualquier forma va a desplumar a Ron –concluyó–, así que trataré de disfrutar todo lo que pueda sin pensar en nada más.

°•.¸.•°¯°•.¸.•°¯°•.¸.•°¯°•.¸.•°¯°•.¸.•°

–…Le digo, señoría, que eso no puede ser –replicaba Malfoy, desde su lugar en la sala del juzgado del Ministerio de Magia–. En el contrato de bienes matrimoniales que mi cliente tuvo el acierto de redactar y que ambos firmaron, consta que en caso de infidelidad ella podría adquirir el 50% de los bienes de los que dispone el presente demandado –señaló, haciendo un ligero aspaviento hacia la mesa en la que Ronald Weasley se hallaba sentado–.

–Señoría, el letrado Malfoy no tiene ninguna prueba de que mi cliente haya cometido una infidelidad contra la señora Weasley –indicó el abogado de éste–, por tanto…

–En realidad, señor letrado, sí que la tengo –dijo él, con una sonrisa torcida–. Incluso podría decir que tengo algo mucho mejor que eso. Tengo un testigo de la infidelidad de Ronald Weasley con la señorita Lavender Brown.

–¿Piensa ese testigo comparecer, señor Malfoy? –Preguntó el juez–.

–Si, señoría. Si me permite, quisiera llamar al estrado a la mismísima Lavender Brown.

Toda la sala ahogó una exclamación, excepto Hermione que ya sabía que ella iba a asistir al juicio.

Todo había salido de un modo mucho más complicado del que se suponía que debía ser. Ella se habría conformado con que Ron hubiera admitido su infidelidad en las negociaciones del pacto de reparto de bienes, y ella se habría quedado con un 25% de lo que él poseía, cosas que ella quería tener de su futuro ex–marido que le resultaban interesantes como libros, juegos de mesa… Pero él, alegando que la única testigo era ella misma y pertenecía a la asociación acusadora, no pensaba admitir nada a no ser que tuvieran una convincente prueba de que él había sido infiel.

Esto llevó el caso inevitablemente a juicio. A Draco Malfoy no le importaba, él era el rey del Estrado y casi no había perdido un caso jamás, pero Hermione estaba seriamente preocupada, pues en caso de no encontrar pruebas ella no podría arruinarle la vida a Ron. Afortunadamente para ella, Parvati Patil había hablado con Lavender, la había regañado y obligado a disculparse con Hermione por haber roto su matrimonio y además le aseguró que, después de aquel día, Ron no había vuelto a llamarla, lo que demostraba claramente que solo la había utilizado y realmente no estaba enamorado de ella ni en busca de una relación estable. Un par de entrevistas más con ella, con Draco de mediador, fueron suficientes para que el resentimiento de Hermione y el sentimiento de traición de Lavender se manifestaran a favor de una intervención en el Juicio, donde Hermione debía demostrar su culpabilidad.

Para eso había acudido Lavender Brown al Juzgado aquella misma mañana.

–Siéntese, señorita Brown –le pidió el juez. Ella obedeció y se sentó en la butaca de brazos que ocupaba el estrado–. Está usted bajo juramento, a partir de este mismo instante, en el que dirá la verdad o guardará silencio ante las preguntas de ambos letrados. Si usted miente será acusada de falso testimonio. ¿Comprende usted la situación y se encuentra en sus plenas capacidades para contestar a ambas entrevistas?

–Sí, señoría.

–Comenzará su interrogatorio el señor Malfoy.

–Gracias, señoría –aceptó el rubio. Hermione retorcía las manos en su regazo, mientras observaba lo tranquila que parecía Lavender en comparación con ella misma–. Señorita Brown, ¿Conoce usted a la señora Weasley?  
–Si –respondió ella, mirándola. Hermione se puso muy tensa en su lugar de la sala–. La conozco desde el colegio, compartimos habitación durante seis años, antes de la guerra.

–¿Y conoce usted al señor Weasley?

–Si, desde el mismo tiempo que a la señora Weasley.

–¿Usted ha mantenido algún tipo de contacto con alguno de los dos en este último año?

–Si, yo he sido la amante del señor Weasley durante los dos últimos años.

A pesar de que Hermione ya sabía en qué iba a consistir el interrogatorio de Lavender, la desfachatez y desvergüenza con la que dijo aquello delante de casi cincuenta personas la dejó sin habla. ¿Cómo podía tener tan poco respeto por su propia reputación?

–Y señorita Brown, ¿era usted consciente de que ambos estaban casados cuando tuvo dicha aventura con el señor Weasley?

–Por supuesto. A Ronald le gustaba jugar a dos bandas. Él estaba intentando "tener un hijo" con Hermione Weasley, su mujer, pero él realmente no quería hijos. Así que estuvimos viéndonos durante dos años, para que él "se desahogara" y así tener menos probabilidad de que la señora Weasley se quedase embarazada.

Eso sí que era el colmo. Lavender, a pesar de haberles asegurado que había contado toda la verdad, se había guardado un as bajo la manga, posiblemente para ser el centro de todas las atenciones de aquella sala. Ron estaba verde en su asiento, parecía enfermo y desnutrido y a punto de vomitar. Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor terrible en su corazón, nada que ver con su divorcio: ella había llegado a culparse de no tener un hijo con su marido en dos años y medio, y se había juzgado miserable por ello, cuando en realidad su propio marido era quien había estado boicoteando esos intentos. A pesar de no querer involucrarse, Draco Malfoy pudo vislumbrar el semblante de Hermione y trató de terminar con las preguntas lo más rápido posible.

–Señorita Brown, ¿está usted queriendo decir que el señor Weasley intentó no tener hijos con su mujer a pesar de haber acordado ambos intentarlo?

–Si, señor Malfoy –hubo un murmullo de indignación en la sala. La misma Señora Weasley lloraba mirando incrédula a su hijo con un pañuelo en los labios, mientras Ginny la intentaba consolar con un abrazo–. Es más, yo misma me quedé embarazada a los ocho meses de comenzar con nuestros encuentros. Lamentablemente para mí, perdí ese embarazo, pero a él no pareció importarle mucho.

–Dígame, señorita Brown –la cortó tajantemente el rubio, que podía ver con total claridad que Lavender había tejido una red doble en la que pretendía desacreditar a Ron y humillar a Hermione al mismo tiempo–, ¿Ronald Weasley volvió con usted cuando la señora Weasley le echó de su casa y reclamó una demanda de divorcio?

–Pues… no, la verdad es que no –confesó, confusa–.

–Es decir, que Ronald Weasley solo la consideró una diversión. La consideró divertida mientras jugaba a esconderse de su mujer, y ahora que no tiene mujer se aburrió de usted y la dejó sola, sin explicaciones.

Lavender compuso una mueca de disgusto y vergüenza. Hermione miró sorprendida a Malfoy, mientras el abogado de Ron protestaba por ser un comentario improcedente e impertinente tanto para su cliente como para la señorita. Hermione, a pesar de haber presenciado la venenosa lengua de Malfoy, quien no había dicho más que la verdad en realidad, sintió una oleada de agradecimiento.

–No tengo más preguntas, señoría.

°•.¸.•°¯°•.¸.•°¯°•.¸.•°¯°•.¸.•°¯°•.¸.•°

–Sin duda has sido el tiburón, Malfoy, el maldito tiburón de este juicio. Al final sí que me sirvió para algo llamarte –dijo ella, intentando fingir que la situación no la sobrepasaba–.

Estaban ambos en una cafetería fuera de la puerta de civiles del ministerio de Magia. Ella había pedio algo para beber, y él decidió acompañarla para celebrar su éxito. Sin embargo, ella no se sentía exitosa en absoluto.

Su marido la había engañado durante dos años, y por intentar aliarse ella con su amante había salido perdiendo. La habían humillado en publico, delante de su familia, de los que habían acudido al juicio de tan polémico divorcio, delante de la pobre Señora Weasley. No podía más.

Con una pobre excusa se levantó y fue al baño. Allí, abrió el grifo de agua fría, se refrescó el cuello y, apoyándose en el lavabo de mármol, mirando las puertas espejadas de los inodoros y sin poder evitarlo, rompió a llorar como una niña.

Había ganado el juicio contra Ron. Había ganado, tenía todos los bienes materiales que necesitaba y también los que no, tenía una pensión y también una indemnización ridículamente alta por daños y perjuicios. Pero también tenía el corazón completamente destrozado por la idea de que no había podido tener una familia porque su marido no quiso, y además porque estuvo a punto de tenerla, por separado, con su amante.

–¿Granger? –Se oyó a través de la puerta, tras haber llamado dos veces–. Granger, ¿Te tragó el desagüe del váter?

–¡No, grandísimo imbécil! –exclamó, tal vez más fuerte de lo que quiso–. Déjame en paz, salgo en un minuto.

-De eso nada –respondió él, y abrió la puerta–.

–¿Pero qué haces entrando aquí? –Preguntó ella, secándose las lágrimas sin mucho éxito mientras se corría su maquillaje en el proceso–. ¡Esto es el baño de señoras!

–Pues tu vuelves a ser "señorita" así que técnicamente tampoco es este baño para ti –bromeó. Ella le fulminó con su mirada–. Vamos, Granger, en serio. ¿Llorar por Weasley?

–No lloro por él –se defendió–.

–Pues más te vale darme una buena excusa o te juro que voy a hablar con el juez para que retire el auto –advirtió–.

Aquél día, Draco Malfoy llevaba traje de chaqueta gris y camisa blanca, con una corbata azul marino. Truco de imagen, lo había llamado: El gris y el blanco eran colores neutros y el azul y los colores fríos daban tranquilidad y confiabilidad. Ella, sin embargo, se vistió con un vestido negro por las rodillas y unos tacones de oficina.

–Yo quería una familia feliz –dijo ella. De nuevo las lágrimas acudieron a tal llamada–. Él me engañó dos años, y yo me creí que era mi culpa no poder conseguirla. Él…

–Deja ya de pensar en el maldito Ronald Weasley –le reprendió el chico–. ¿Acaso no ves que ya no puedes ir a peor, que cualquier otro chico que comience una vida contigo no puede ser peor que Weasley ni aunque entrenara para ello?

Aquello hizo reír a Hermione. El Rubio miró su vestido, negro por completo.

–Parece que vienes de luto, ¿Qué pensabas cuando te pusiste este vestido por la mañana?

–Es un color que no pasa de moda –dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros–. Además, que más te da. Hoy dejas de verme la cara, al fin y al cabo. Tú habrás disfrutado más que yo, puesto que tanto él como yo hemos salido hechos mierda de ese juzgado.

–Has ganado, Hermione Granger –le recordó–, has ganado, lo has desplumado y has permitido que yo fuera el oficiante de dicho espectáculo lamentable. Ese miserable tío tiene lo que se merece, mierda y deudas. Tanto financieras como personales, por favor. Este juicio saldrá en el profeta, ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio va a querer arrimarse ahora a él?

–¿Y quién se va a querer arrimar a mí tampoco, Malfoy? –Preguntó desesperada–. Ahora seré juzgada de inocente, tonta, ciega, rencorosa y vengativa. Las cualidades perfectas para encontrar a un hombre.

–Yo soy rencoroso y vengativo, no veo que tiene de malo –respondió. Hermione le miró a los ojos, incrédula–. Tú y yo tenemos cualidades parecidas.

–Tu no te arrimarías a mí ni con un palo –contestó la chica, quien había notado un impulso a acercarse a él–.

–Lo dices como si lo lamentaras –respondió él. Con su corbata aflojada y su traje abierto, se acercó a ella y la acorraló contra el lavabo de mármol–. ¿Lo lamentas?

–Más quisieras, Malfoy –pudo articular. Sintió sus vivos ojos grises, completamente a juego con su impecable traje, perforando los suyos. El calor que irradiaba su cuerpo solo era comparable al que ella misma sentía. Él tenía sus manos bien agarradas a su cintura, que resaltaba a la perfección con su vestido negro ajustado hasta la misma. Aquel contacto era fuego.

Él acortó la distancia y, preso de la adrenalina, mordió el labio inferior de ella con calor. Aquel maquillaje fuera de su sitio le hacía sentir que quería que se corriera aún más, pero _gracias a él._

Sí, Draco Malfoy había colocado a Granger en el punto de mira desde que tuvieron su segunda reunión, juntos. Desde el mismo momento en el que el abogado de Weasley no aceptó las condiciones de su trato propuesto y él y Hermione casi terminan a golpes en su despacho. Verla allí, en la octava planta del rascacielos al que pertenecía su despacho, completamente despeinada, sonrojada y con el sudor perlando su cuello y su frente, fue demasiado para él. Ella no sabía bien con qué imbécil se había metido durante cinco años, con que grandísimo hijo de perra había estado viviendo, ni cuán engañada había estado sobre lo que era enamorarse. Él le haría ver todo eso, le costara lo que le costase.

Cada suspiro que brotaba de los labios de la chica le hacía sentir un escalofrío. Atinó a duras penas a cerrar la puerta con pestillo y pronto volvió a Hermione, quien apenas podía articular sonido mientras cerraba los ojos de placer. Las manos del chico parecían saber perfectamente qué buscar, mientras ella desabotonaba con apuro su camisa. Él sabía perfectamente cómo tenía que hacer las cosas para hacerla sonrojar. Sus dedos buscaban el borde de sus braguitas, y se llevó una sincera sorpresa al encontrar un tanga en su lugar. Quién lo hubiera dicho, Hermione Granger llevando ropa sexy. Eso le encendía aún más.

Cuando atinó a bajar su ropa interior mientras ella bajaba sus pantalones, el chico quedó en bóxers y ella se entretuvo imaginando por un momento lo que guardaba aquella prenda. No hubo mucho más tiempo para su imaginación, pues él mismo los bajó y mostró ante ella su erección. Si bien esto hubiera bastado para conseguir que se ruborizara, la siguiente oración la dejó completamente paralizada:

–Granger, vas a agarrarte a mi cuello.

–¿Cómo dices? –preguntó, perpleja–.

–Agárrate a mi cuello con tus brazos. Quiero que abras los ojos y mires al espejo mientras ocurre.

Hermione abrió sin querer los ojos pero de pura sorpresa, y su propio reflejo, en las puertas de espejo de los inodoros, mientras era repentinamente invadida, hizo que se excitara aún más si cabía. Draco Malfoy oyó sus gemidos entrecortados y pudo imaginar su cara, y esto hizo que su miembro se endureciera más en su interior. Ella se sentía muy tibia.

Ya había comenzado, se movía de pie en aquel baño público mientras ella, sentada en el mármol y sin poder dejar de mirar cómo era tomada por Draco Malfoy, intentaba ahogar sin éxito los gemidos y suspiros que sin duda cualquiera que esperara en la puerta podrían escuchar. Y de pronto alguien llamó a la puerta.

–¿Hay alguien? –preguntó la persona tras la madera. Era un hombre, llamando al baño de señoras–. Sé que no debería, pero no puedo más. Cielos, voy a entrar, que se joda quien…

Ambos pudieron oír perfectamente un chasquido que reconocieron de inmediato como el hechizo Alohomora, y cuando irremediablemente la puerta se abrió de par en par, la cara de Ronald Weasley cuando vio a su recién divorciada ex mujer Hermione Granger con su abogado, Draco Malfoy, haciendo el amor en el baño, no tuvo precio.

–Bueno –dijo el rubio, mirándola y susurrando a su oído mientras el pelirrojo cerraba la puerta de un golpe–. Ahí tienes tu venganza, preciosa.

D efinitivamente, aquello había sido la venganza perfecta para un ex marido infiel.


End file.
